1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for constructing a mesh surface of a point cloud, and more particularly, to a method for constructing a triangular mesh surface of a point cloud.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with performances of computer hardware and software continually improving, computers play a major role in a scanning system (referring to FIG. 1). The scanning system generally includes: a point cloud obtaining device for obtaining point cloud data of an object and inputting the point cloud data to a computer; a computer for executing software to process the point cloud data, such as CAV (Computer Aided Verification), RE (Reverse Engineering), and so forth.
Constructing a mesh surface of a point cloud is a key problem in the above processes. In general, a mesh of a point cloud can be triangular, quadrangular or polygonal, in which a triangular mesh approximates (both locally and globally) the object with the highest-accuracy.
Delaunay is the most famous in current techniques of constructing a triangular mesh surface of a point cloud. Even though Delaunay discloses how to construct a triangular mesh surface of a point cloud, it leads to many calculations. As a result, convenience and flexibility are undoubtedly decreased and it is difficult, complex and time-consuming for Delaunay to offer a robust solution to the above problem.
What is needed, therefore, is a method which can construct a triangular mesh surface of a point cloud, for reducing complexity of calculations and enhancing work efficiency.